Seeking Loyalty
by M. Monty
Summary: AU Merlin - Arthur and the knights have left Camelot in search for the Fountain of Youth, leaving Merlin in charge of Camelot. Merlin, not feeling as if the man for the job, goes on a quest of his own to find a man worthy enough to take care of the Kingdom and loyal enough not to ruin all that Arthur has worked so hard to make Camelot into. UPDATED: 12.24.12
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**  
**I realize I fell off the face of the planet many months back, but I have had a lot come up in life. With everything going on, I kind of lost my muse for the other story I was working on, but I have found a muse for a new storyline. I won't update as fast as I did with the other stories, but , I will do my best. Also, this storyline is AU. It is based after Merlin has revealed his magic to Arthur, etc. Sorry, no dramatic magic reveal in this storyline, but, it will be pretty good, please, enjoy.**

**-Monty**

* * *

"Um, did I hear you correctly? You're going where?"

The morning wasn't starting off exactly as Merlin had hoped that it would. True, most mornings didn't tend to go the way he expected them to, but today was special and he had had high hopes for it. Apparently, every so many years, the Kings of Camelot carry on with a old tradition. Just as Arthur had to go on a quest to prove his worth to the kingdom and to his father, he now had to go on a quest to prove his loyalty and determination to Camelot, to show his people that he would be willing to go however far he needed to go to find a means to keep Camelot safe/prosperous, no matter what.

"Merlin, your hearing is better than any of our's. You heard exactly what I said." Arthur replied, looking across the Round Table at him with an amused look on his face. "Do you have something you don't like about this quest?"

A scoff left Merlin's lips and he leaned back in his chair, staring at Arthur as if he had just asked him if he had ever had a problem with the ridiculous servant work that he had to put up with from him over the years. "Yes. Yes, I do have something I don't like about the quest." he said, "How about the fact that this quest is completely mad?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, you're being dramatic."

"No, I'm not. Arthur, you're wanting to go look for the Fountain of Youth. Do I have to remind you that it's a myth and not a very good one at that? It's basically a retold story of the Holy Grail, instead of bringing prosperity and life to the lands, it makes whoever drinks from it young again. Why anyone would want to be young again is beyond me."

Off to the side, Gaius gave a 'hmpft', but Merlin ignored him as he kept his gaze on Arthur.

"Not to mention that if you leave for this ridiculous quest, you don't know how long you will be gone and that leaves Gwen - who is with child - alone. Here. Waiting for your return. It also leaves Camelot without it's King." Merlin was very passionate about this. After everything they had been through, after all the fighting and war and finally conquering Morgana and bringing magic back into the lands, the last thing he wanted was for Arthur to go get himself killed on some quest that would end with him empty handed.

"Merlin, your concerns are noted, but Guineivere knows the traditions and she and I have talked about this. I will be gone no longer than a few months before I return." Arthur reassured his friend.

Leon nodded, adding to it, "The quest is more of a...spiritual journey more than anything. Arthur need not return with anything from the Fountain of Youth. It's the fact that he sought it out that makes it important."

"And no one else thinks this is idiotic?" Merlin asked, glancing around at the others at the table.

No one dared say anything, though, slowly, Gwaine held up a hand.

The Knights peered at him as if he had just cursed everything that they stood for.

Gwaine shrugged. "Merlin's right. I think a bunch of knights, riding off into the sunset to get in touch with themselves is a little out there. I mean, I will go, but, if I am being completely honest, it is...weird."

"Thank you!" Merlin exclaimed, then looked back at Arthur. "See?"

"Merlin, I don't see why you're so against it. It's a peaceful journey for the most part. I won't be alone. I will have Leon and Percival and Gwaine with me along with a dozen other knights." Arthur said.

"And me?" Merlin questioned.

That was when Arthur's gaze faltered and Merlin knew right away that Arthur did not plan on taking him with him.

"I need you here to protect Guinevere and Camelot. You're it's best defence should anything go wrong while I am gone." Arthur said, not even attempting to look at Merlin now.

It was a good thing because if looks could do some serious harm, he would have been rolling on the stone floor in pain. "Arthur-"

"Merlin, I know you want to be there with us, but I need you here. You are Camelot's protector and with me gone, it will need you more than ever. Plus, with Gaius' not being in the best of health these days, you will need to be there for Gwen should the baby come." Arthur said and already by his tone Merlin knew that he had his mind made up and there was no point in fighting him. He closed his mouth and sat back in his chair, feeling the need to smack Arthur in the back of the head with something thick. "Anyway, with that being said, men, you should start preparing for the journey. We leave in two days." with that, Arthur motioned that they could leave.

Everyone got up and began filing out, but Merlin stayed put and just sat there, peering at Arthur. The King sighed heavily.

"What, Merlin?" he asked.

"Gwen is also not fit to rule the kingdom in your absence. Gaius told you the pregnancy is hard on her in these last couple of months. Who then, oh wise and mighty Arthur, will rule Camelot while you are gone chasing myths?" Merlin asked, kinking a brow in question.

"You." Arthur said simply.

Merlin felt his heart slam against his chest. "Wha-what? You've got to be joking." he said, getting to his feet as he rested his hands on the table. "Arthur! I don't know anything about ruling a kingdom! I'm just now getting use to being the kingdom's official court sorcerer!"

"Merlin, honestly, you've battled monsters and beasts and armies of death and yet you don't think you can rule a kingdom?" Arthur smirked, coming around to him. "You think too little of yourself-"

"No, I don't. I just know I am not meant to be a ruler of men, Arthur. I am here to stand in the background and make sure you lot don't get yourselves killed." Merlin fussed. "Surely there must be someone else who can rule while you're gone."

Arthur shook his head. "I know of no one but you." he rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder and smiled, "You'll do fine. I have faith in you." with that, he patted Merlin then exited the room.

Merlin stood there, heart racing.

Arthur was going on a quest - without him.

Gwen was pregnant and would have the child any day now - and he had to deliver it.

He was suppose to rule the kingdom - which was exactly NOT what he wanted to do.

Feeling the weight of the world being thrusted onto his shoulders, Merlin knew that only one person would be able to tell him what he needed to do in this situation - since it was one he was no prepared to face. He needed to go talk with his kin.

Kilgharrah would know what to do.

Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind reviews. They mean a lot.**  
**As for the question on my other story, I plan on working on it again sooner or later, just not at the moment. I am taking time off from it.**

**-Monty**

* * *

"Where are you going?"

The moment Merlin had returned to the tower, he had wasted no time at all with grabbing his pack and placing things within it for a journey. He wouldn't be going too far, but it would take him at least until night fall to reach the clearing where Kilgharrah and he could meet.

Off to the side, Gaius watched him, confused as to why he was packing. Was he really that upset about Arthur leaving him behind for some crazed quest?

"Merlin, answer me. Where are you going?" Gaius asked once more, peering over at the younger man.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder at him for a moment before turning back to his work. "I'm going to seek out Kilgharrah and ask him when I need to do."

"It's simple, you do as Arthur says." Gaius replied.

"If only it were that easy." Merlin muttered as he finished packing and turned to the aged physcian. "I am not meant to rule this Kingdom in Arthur's absence. That is not who I am meant to be, even if it is for a little while. I need to ask Kilgharrah what I should do - if perhaps there may be someone else who can rule the Kingdom while Arthur is gone."

"But there is no one else-" Gaius went to argue, but as Merlin held up a hand, he closed his mouth.

"Gaius, there has to be someone out there and if anyone will know, it will be Kilgharrah."

"And if there is no one else?"

That wasn't exactly a thought Merlin wanted planted in his mind. He knew within his heart he could not rule the kingdom while Arthur was gone. People were still getting use to him. Not many people respected him yet because they had lived too long in this fear and hate for magic. Even some of the knights didn't care too much for him.

He may have Arthur's blessings, but not the people of Camelot's.  
To be thrusted out there as their 'King' for a few months would more than likely have terrible consequences that he did not want to have to face.

"There has to be someone." Merlin replied, determination in his voice, "and I'll find them."

* * *

No one noticed Merlin slipping away from the castle and into the woods. They were all too busy preparing for the annual tournament that was going to take place in two days - which was the reason why Arthur wasn't leaving until then. He needed to be there to conduct the tournament, then afterwards he would take his leave and go on that wretched quest that was completely pointless in Merlin's eyes.  
Still, with all the work being done, it gave Merlin the cover he needed to get away.

These days Arthur didn't like him going anywhere alone. After the battle with Morgana, others who were enemies to Camelot had found out that Arthur had in his possession a powerful warlock.

Arthur was constantly worried that they may try to get their hands on Merlin, to kill him or lock him away so that they can attack.

But this was something Merlin needed to do alone.

Besides, he wasn't afraid of anyone coming after him.

Despite what Arthur believed, he could take care of himself should he get attacked.

Getting attacked was the last thing on his mind, however. As he journied to the meeting grounds, his mind found itself preoccupied with trying to figure out exactly what he would say to Kilgharrah. How would he go about asking him if there was anyone worthy enough to rule Camelot in Arthur's absence?

As his mind swimmed with thoughts, the day dragged on.

The sun that had once been high in the sky was now sinking lower and lower, casting shadows everywhere.

The air got cooler.

Animals began to head to their resting places for the evening.

Only a little light lingered by the time Merlin got to the clearing. When he did, his mind pushed away all thoughts and he stared up into the darkening sky. "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" he called out. His voice echoed all around, the power behind it resonating off of trees and stones. Normally he would find a place to sit and wait after calling for the dragon, but he knew Kilgharrah was nearby these days. He had, after all, helped to defeat Morgana. With Arthur knowing of his existance and accepting it, the great dragon had decided to stay close by, just in case his help was needed again.

Soon the sound of wings beating in the air was heard and Merlin took a step back as Kilgharrah neared and landed in the clearing.

He smiled up at his old friend, giving a bow of his head.

Kilgharrah showed the same respect.

"What brings us here this evening, Master Warlock?" Kilgharrah questioned down at him.

"I am faced with a problem." Merlin replied.

Kilgharrah was a bit surprised, "A problem? The last I heard all was well in Camelot. Has something happened?"

Merlin shook his head. "No...and yes?"

Kilgharrah kinked a brow. "Which is it then?"

With a deep breath, Merlin explained. "Arthur is going on a quest for the Fountain of Youth-" he stopped a second later as Kilgharrah bursted out in deep, rumbling, laughter. He frowned deeply at the dragon, knowing good and well why he was laughing. The Fountain of Youth wasn't real. It was just a myth. Nothing more. They both knew it and for Arthur to go searching for it was idiotic. "I know!" Merlin said loudly, talking over the dragon's laughter. "I find it ridiculous myself, but he can't be talked out of it - and worse, he is leaving me in charge of Camelot!"

Kilgharrah's laughter died down almost imediatly as he stared down at him. "You?"

Merlin nodded, his lips pulling into a grim line. "But that is not my purpose in Camelot and I do not wish to be placed in such a position. Things are already tense between me and those within the Kingdom. I have not yet earned everyone's trust and I fear if I take charge of Camelot in Arthur's absence, only trouble will ensue."

Kilgharrah gave a serious 'hmmm', nodding his head.

"I've called you here to ask if you know of anyone, anyone at all, who may be worthy enough to watch over Camelot while Arthur is gone. Guinevere would do it, but she is due to give birth any day now. Arthur says he trusts no one else but me, but...there must be someone."

Silence followed after his words for a moment or two, making Merlin feel uneasy. If Kilgharrah said he didn't know of anyone, he wasn't quite sure what he would do. He supposed he would have no choice but to rule the kingdom while Arthur was gone.

A moment later, Kilgharrah spoke, "If you wish to find someone worthy enough of ruling Camelot, you must go on a quest of your own."

Merlin's brow creased. "Arthur leaves in two days."

"I will get you as far as I can, but then you must travel through the Perilous Lands. There I believe you will find who you are looking for."

The warlock's eyes got large at Kilgharrah's words. "The Perilous Lands? What sort of man would I find there?"

"You asked and I've given you a answer. Who you seek will be found there. Now, would you care to waste time trying to find out more information or are you going to get on my back and let my take you to the border?" Kilgharrah asked.

Merlin wasn't so sure of this. He had been through the Perilous Lands and anyone living there would have to be a hardened soul to face day after day in such a place. Plus, the last time Merlin had been there had been with the battle with Morgana. Camelot's forces and her's had clashed on the wastelands and he had seen so many men fall. He was certain the ground would still be stained with their blood - the enemies corpses still laying out under the harsh sun, if the Wyverns hadn't eaten them, bone and all.

But if Kilgharrah believed the person he seeked was there, he at least needed to go take a look, right?

Making up his mind, he hoisted his pack onto his shoulder and made his way over to the dragon. A moment later he was settled on his back, hands grasping onto one of Kilgharrah's spikes. "Where will we set down at?"

"I will take you to the bridge that crosses over into the lands. From there, I am certain you will know what to do." Kilgharrah answered, then, without warning, he pushed off of the ground.

Merlin's heart lept into his chest, but a look of excitment filled his eyes.

It had been far too long since he had any kind of adventure or challenge to face.

He was ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you guys are still happy with how the story is going.**  
**Thanks for keeping a interest. =]**

**-Monty**

* * *

"Merlin! Merlin!"

Gaius inwardly cursed as he heard Arthur making his way up to the tower quarters. It was evening and he knew Arthur had noticed that Merlin had not been present at the feast that was being held tonight for the tournament in the morning. Usually Merlin was sitting there right along side Arthur and Guinevere, but tonight he had been absent.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening was heard and Gaius turned to see Arthur standing there, looking a bit concerned. "Sire? Is there something wrong?"

"Where's Merlin? He wasn't at the feast tonight." Arthur walked in and glanced around, though Merlin was no where to be found.

"Oh?" Gaius said, putting on a fake smile. "I'm sure he's just out for a walk or something."

Arthur turned to the older man, setting a serious gaze on him. "Gaius, I know you've been prone to lie for Merlin in the past, but if he's up to something I should know about then you need to tell me."

He was right.

There was no need to lie to him these days about Merlin's doings.

Though Gaius worried about how he would take the information about Merlin leaving to find someone to rule the kingdom. What other choice did he have though? Arthur deserved to know how Merlin felt about things and what he was doing.

Sighing some, Gaius motioned to the table and chairs for Arthur to sit with him.

As soon as they were both sitting down, Gaius filled him in on everything.

"Merlin has gone to find someone suitable to rule the kingdom while you are gone on your quest. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of ruling in your stead." Gaius replied. "He felt very strongly about it and he said he would be back before you leave."

Arthur didn't look very pleased, but he wasn't angry.

He should have known that it would make Merlin uncomfortable.

Hell, Merlin had even said it to him and he had just brushed it off.

"Do you know where he's gone?" Arthur asked.

"He went to speak with Kilgharrah." Gaius said with a shrug. "Where they meet, I know not. Besides, I am sure Merlin would not want you coming along. This is something he has to do on his own. For now, enjoy your time with your wife and enjoy the tournament tomorrow. Merlin will be back soon."

"Can he really find someone in that short of a time to rule Camelot while I'm not here?" Arthur was a little unsure about it all. How could Merlin find someone in such a short period of time that would be trust worthy? How would he know?

A comforting smile came from Gaius and the older man reached over, placing his hand on Arthur's. "When Merlin sets his mind on something, he can do anything. I am sure whoever he finds will be a good man. You don't need to worry." he gave Arthur's hand a pat, then pulled it back and motioned for Arthur to leave, "Go. Spend time with Gwen."

Arthur nodded, rising from his seat. "When Merlin gets back, you'll make sure he comes to see me first thing, will you?"

Gaius chuckled some. "I think that's exactly what he means to do when he gets back. Don't worry."

"Good." Arthur managed a small smile, then took his leave.

As soon as the door shut, Gaius let out a huff of air, resting his chin in his hand. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

"He's done what?"

"He's left - gone on some quest of his own to find someone worthy enough to be King while I'm gone."

"Did anyone go with him? Arthur, you know how dangerous it is for him out there."

"Merlin can take care of himself, besides, he didn't want anyone else going with him." Arthur sighed heavily as he laid there in the bed beside Gwen, arms crossed over his chest, brow creased as he thought about his friend out there on his own. He could take care of himself, he knew that, but, he was worried. Merlin had a lot of enemies out there and if he got into some kind of trouble, no one would be there to help him out.

Softly, Gwen's hand came to rest against Arthur's face and she smiled faintly at him, "He will be alright, Arthur. He always is. If he's not back by the time you prepare to leave, then perhaps you can send someone out for him then." she suggested.

Arthur gave a nod of his head, knowing his was right. He leaned his head against her hand and closed his eyes, breathing her in for a moment before turning to look at her. "You always manage to bring so much peace to me."

Gwen smiled brightly, "That is my job as your wife." she said before suddenly giving a bit of a surprised look and placing her hand on her stomach.

"What? Is everything okay?" Arthur asked, alarmed. "Is the child coming?"

A faint trickle of laughter came from her lips and Gwen shook her head. "No, the baby is just very anxious to see the world. Here, feel." she grasped Arthur's hand and placed it on her swollen stomach. A moment later, the baby kicked against it and Gwen beamed as she saw Arthur's look of excitment.

* * *

The woods were silent.

A few chirps from the birds could be heard here and there, but that was about it.

Then of course there was the sound of Merlin's footsteps as he made his way to the bridge that he knew all too well. The first time he had crossed it, it had been to go find Arthur and save him as he was on his quest for the Fisher King's golden trident. The second time had been when he, Arthur, and the knights of Camelot had crossed it to meet Morgana out on the Perilous Lands to face her in a final battle.

Merlin's heart ached as he thought about it.

With all of the magic he had within himself, he couldn't stop such a horrible battle from happening.

He couldn't stop men from cutting each other down - or watching those he had known for so long fall to the ground, their life struck short.

The thought of having to travel in those lands again did not settle well with him, but if the man he seeked lived there, then he would gladly go and find him. He didn't have long though. He had the rest of this night and the next day to find him.

Merlin's pace picked up as he saw the bridge ahead of him.

Normally, a Dwarf by the name of Grettir was there.

He had been there the last time, warning them about Morgana and her forces, but then after that he had disappeared and they had not seen him again. Merlin wondered if the Dwarf had managed to escape the battle. If he had survived and was still at his post, guarding the bridge.

As Merlin neared he noted that the silence got eerily heavier.

His pace slowed and he tensed a bit, sensing that something wasn't quite right.

He couldn't just NOT go through. He needed to continue, but, he needed to be cautious. His blue eyes blazed as they scanned his surroundings. Off to the side was a cauldron that had a nice fire going under it. A stump was pulled up next to that with a wooden bowl and spoon resting on it.

Yet, there was no sign of Grettir.

However, Merlin could feel someone watching him. He clenched his teeth and stopped in the middle of the clearing. "Show yourself." he commanded, "Now."

"You could try saying 'please'." a voice came from behind him.

Merlin swung around. There, sitting on the stump, bowl in hand, was Grettir. He gave a bit of a sigh of relief, relaxing some. "Why are you always hiding when people come up to this place?"

"I'm not always hiding. I'm here, people just don't notice me right off." Grettir shrugged and looked over at him. "So, Magic, you're on a quest of your own I see." he set his bowl aside and got off of his stump, stepping over towards Merlin, "you wish to cross my bridge and make your way into the Fisher King's realm?"

Merlin nodded. "The Great Dragon says that a man I seek is over there."

"The Great Dragon would be correct. You seek Loyalty - though he is a hard man to find these days. It will take heart to find him." Grettir replied, motioning towards the bridge, "You will find a means to reach him when morning comes. It will not be what you expect."

Merlin's brow creased. "What does that mean?"

Grettir smiled. "Wouldn't want to ruin all of the mystery for you, now would I? Good luck on your quest, Master Warlock." with that, Grettir disappeared from sight, however, in his place was a piece of paper, held down by a stone.

Reaching down, Merlin took it, reading it with curiousity.

_**Enjoy my fire for the night - and my soup.**_  
_**Since you did not bring 'Strength' with you, you will need some of your own.**_

_**Happy hunting.**_

_**-Grettir**_

A faint smile spread over Merlin's lips and he glanced over at the camp fire.

It was tempting, but, he didn't have long to find the man. If he waited until morning, then that would be precious time lost. As much as he would love to rest, Merlin knew he needed to keep going. He folded the letter up and put it into his pack, then, with one glance back at the tempting camp site, he turned and made his way across the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Merlin crossed the bridge, he thought perhaps he had come to the wrong place. The Perilous Lands were suppose to be just that, perilous. However, as he made it to the other side of the bridge, he paused in mid-step and stared at the view before him.

What was once barrien lands for as far as the eye could see, new growth had taken place. Green grass had sprouted out. Fallen trees had moss growing on them and new trees were springing up. The sound of a creek nearby could be heard and the faint sounds of night life met his ears as well.

This once infertile land was now blooming with life.

How had this happened?

The last time he had been here it had looked like something out of a nightmare...

Something had happened. Was it the war with Morgana that had changed the lands? Perhaps it was the fact that magic seemed to be in harmony with the world around it finally? Whatever the case, something had changed the lands and now Merlin wasn't quite sure where to start.

He glanced over his shoulder, thinking perhaps walking in the daylight would be for the best, but, all of a sudden, he heard voices off to the side. He snapped around and saw torches lit and quickly crouched down, setting his jaw as he listened closely. He didn't know there was anyone around here! Then again, he hadn't known the lands had changed. Of course there would be people over here now, taking advantage of the new lands.

_You need a place to hid_**_e_**, Merlin told himself.

Sure, he could fight these people off - whoever they were - but he'd rather not draw attention to himself. There were many out there who'd love to get their hands on him because of who and what he was. So, bringing attention to himself wouldn't be the best idea.

Slowly, Merlin rose up and began backing away.

Perhaps he could get back over the bridge and to Grettir's camp site before anyone noticed he was there.

"Come on! Pick up your feet you useless pigs!"

**CRACK!**

Merlin's heart slammed against his chest at the sound of a whip being lashed out. Following it was the cry of a woman, then that was when he realized that there were more sounds. Chains. Feet shuffling. Men laughing. The sound of someone shoving.

Slave traders.

Merlin's brow creased.

Another scream filled the air as the whip came down again and it was like someone struck Merlin's heart. The scream was so pain filled. So helpless. His brain told him to forget about it. That it was none of his business and he should just get somewhere safe. But his heart wouldn't listen. Those were people. Human beings.  
Freya's face went through his mind.

How she had been treated. Locked up in a cage, tormented and beaten.

Could he really leave those people to be treated the same way?

_'This is none of your business! Just go! Turn away from it all and just head out before you're found and your little quest turns into a disaster!'_ his mind shouted.

Merlin silenced the voice in his head.

If he could fight Morgana and help save Camelot, then he sure as hell could fight off some idiotic slave traders and save some helpless people.

Setting his jaw, Merlin made up his mind and hurriedly made his way out onto what looked like a path. The group was heading farther into the Perilous Lands, so as he came out he found himself behind them. No one seemed to know he was there.

Good. It would give him the element of surprise.

"You will let those people go. Now." Merlin said confidently as he stood there.

His voice carried through the growing darkness and the group of people came to hault as a man at the front glared back at them. "Who said that?" he roared.

Merlin stood his ground and watched as the man came down the line until his eyes finally fell on him. Their gazes locked. "I did." Merlin replied firmly. "Now, do as I say and let these people go."

The man looked him over, then scoffed. "I don't think so."

"If you do not do as I say, I will have no choice but to make you let them go." Merlin peered at him, though his eyes caught sight of a young woman, her hands shackled, shaking her head at him. Perhaps she was scared for him, thinking that he was biting off more than he could chew?

"I don't think you can command much of me, little man." the slave trader chuckled. "You obviously did not think this through."

"You have no idea who I am. It would be wise for you to listen to me and let these people go." Merlin continued, chosing to ignore how naive the man was.

The slave trader just smirked. "I'll have fun with you." he said, "come morning, you'll know the consequences of messing with my business." he then gave a nod of his head.

Merlin didn't understand until it was too late.

The woman had been shaking her head at him because she was trying to warn him to stop talking.

He didn't have control of the situation like he thought he had.

It didn't click until just then and that was when he felt something hard come down against his head. A second later, everything went dark and he collapsed to the ground with a groan. From what he had learned from Arthur, one did not have the luxery of laying there in pain after being hit by a enemy. He needed to get up and try to fight. As he tried to do so, however, he was hit once more and that was when Merlin's body went limp against the ground and he knew no more.

The slave trader smirked devilishly at the other who had struck Merlin in the head. "Shackle him and toss him over the horse. In the morning we'll give him a proper welcome into the group." with that he turned and made his way back to the front of the line, "Let's move out!"

* * *

The morning light was cruel to Merlin the next day.

His head was throbbing in pain and the morning light was making it worse, causing him to have a horrible headache. He tried to open his eyes, but every time he tried, the pain just worsened, so, after a while he just decided to lay there and deal with it for the time being.

It was probably for the best as well.

He remembered what had happened and he knew those slave traders were just waiting for him to wake up in order to teach him a lesson for messing with them. He felt like a fool for not realizing there was someone behind him. He should have made sure. He should have been more careful. Now here he was, shackled, laying on God knows where, and he was wounded - slightly.

He could feel himself getting better and he could use his magic to get himself free, but, it'd have to be at the right time. He didn't want to risk a battle with the slave traders that might get the innocent people around him harmed.

If Arthur knew what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into, he would be furious.

Suddenly, Merlin felt a hand on his face and he flinched, eyes springing open, shackled hands reaching out and clasping onto the throat of the person above him. As his eyes focused, however, he found the shaky, emerald, eyes of a young woman staring back down at him. Instantly he loosened his grip and went to say he was sorry, but she put her hand over his mouth and shook her head before motioned to the side.

Merlin looked over and saw that the slave traders were asleep still.

From the looks of things, they had drank themselves to sleep last night.

They probably wouldn't be waking for some time - not unless something woke them.

Merlin looked back at the woman and regconized her from the night before. She had been the one who had tried to warn him. Slowly her hand slipped from his mouth and she brought a wet rag to his forehead. As she pressed it against his skin he winced and realized he was wounded more than he had thought.

"I thought you would never wake." she whispered softly to him, "they hit you hard."

She didn't need to tell him that. He was still feeling the affects of it. Instead of talking about his humiliating ordeal with the slave traders, however, he changed the subject rather quickly, "...I can get us free." Merlin whispered to her.

The woman nodded, lowering her voice more. "I know."

His brow creased. "You do?"

"You're Emyrs." the woman tended to his forehead for a moment or two before bringing her hand away and staring down at him, "I would know you from anywhere. I was in Camelot the day King Arthur legalized the use of magic."

A loud snort came from one of the slave traders and they both froze some.

Thankfully, the man was just turning over to get in a more comfortable position.

"Do you plan on setting us all free?" the woman asked, turning her attention back to Merlin.

He gave a nod of his head.

"And the slave traders?"

His gaze darkened. "I'll deal with them. How many are there?"

"Six. Three over there near the fire - and there are three more on watch. The Wyverns are still rampant in this part of the land."

Merlin sighed heavily. "Wonderful." he muttered, mainly to himself, then glanced down at his shackles. "Abricaþ benda." he hissed. A moment later the shackles came undone, clanking to the ground rather loudly. He held his breath and he and the woman glanced over at the sleeping slave traders. They didn't even stir though. He gave a breath of relief and looked back at the woman, motioning for her to move so he could get to her shackles on her ankles. She gave a nod and silently shifted in the dirt. A moment later, Merlin repeated the spell and her shackles came undone as well.

"How do we free the others?" she asked.

Glancing down the line at the sleeping prisoners, Merlin took a breath and held out his hand towards them. "Abricaþ benda." he said once more, this time stronger. Instantly, the sound of dozens of shackles coming undone was heard, but thankfully it was silent and the slave traders remained silent and still.

"I will take care of the slave traders. You need to wake the others and run, as fast as you can." Merlin said, holding the woman's gaze. "Do you understand?"

She gave a nod. "You'll come after, won't you?"

"Of course. Now go."

The woman looked unsure, but she gave a firm nod of her head in return and turned back to the prisoners, shaking them awake, one by one, whispering for them to stay quiet and to move into some tall grass that was nearby. Merlin watched to make sure that they would do as she said. Once he saw that they were complying, he turned back to the slave traders, his dark gaze falling back onto them.

It was time to teach these men the consequences of messing with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. I have noted that some have wondered why the chapters aren't longer - it's mainly because of time. The chapters may get longer, we will just have to see. I am glad y'all are enjoying it so far though.**

**-Monty**

* * *

"Swefe nu."

The spell, though whispered, hit the three slave traders who were standing watch. A second later, all three men collapsed to the ground, unmoving, though only asleep. Merlin smirked at his job well done. The three men would be fine, though they would wake with horrible headaches considering the ground they ended up collapsing on was rocky.  
With them out of the way, Merlin now turned to attention to the sleeping slave traders.  
As he neared them, his eyes fell on the obvious leader of the group.

He looked even rougher up close and personal.

To think that he had all of those people in shackles and was taking them off to be sold...

Merlin knew a lot of things had changed in the kingdoms since Morgana's defeat and magic coming back to the lands and such, but apparently some of the more horrible things were still taking place.

Everyone in Camelot had just been so fixed on their peace and quiet that they had neglected everything else going on.

Bandits were still rampant on the roads.

And now this?

Slave traders, stealing people left and right, selling them off as if they were nothing more than animals.

Merlin felt his blood beginning to boil and his hands clenched into fists. Part of him wanted to get rid of the men right away. Do away with them so that they could never harm another soul, but this wasn't his mission. He had to find the man that would help take care of Camelot in Arthur's absense. He couldn't waste his time on this. Then again, if he left this man here, then he would just find others to enslave.

Slowly, the slave trader's eyes began to open.

Merlin stood there, peering down at him and watched as the man suddenly realized what was going on. He quickly got to his feet, taking out his sword. The other two men sleeping nearby woke with a start and stumbled to their feet, their minds muddled and confused from sleep as they looked around to see if they were being attacked.

When they saw that they had nothing to fear, they pulled out their swords and trained them on Merlin who hadn't moved a inch since all three of them woke from their slumber.

The leader of the group glanced around Merlin, his glare becoming murderous as he saw that his slaves were all gone, their chains left behind and no trace of them to be seen.

"What did you do?" The man growled at Merlin, taking a step towards him.

Merlin held out a hand. "Don't come closer."

"Where are my prisoners?" the slave trader stopped just in front of him, his hand gripping his sword tightly, ready to slash at Merlin at any moment. "I knew I should have killed you last night."

Merlin thought the same, brow kinked.

It was obvious that if he let this man live, he would just go back to his old ways. He couldn't chance that he would ruin other people's lives or that he may come looking for him. He had the day and the night to find the man he was looking for. He couldn't have someone causing problems for him.

So, that left only one thing to do.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!' the leader stepped towards him again.

Taking it as a form of attack, Merlin's magic swelled within him and a moment later, it bursted out in fury, his eyes glowing golden. A wave of power surged from his hands and hit the man square in the chest, sending him flying back several yards. When hit hit the ground, there came a sickening sound of his skull splitting open against a nearby stump. After that, the man did not move again - and wouldn't be moving again, ever.  
Merlin's hands fell to his sides and he looked at the other two men who were now shaking in their places.

Neither of them looked like they knew what to do.

"Take the other men and leave this place." Merlin commanded, "Do not let me find you here again - or find you taking prisoners again. If I do, you can rest assured that you will not only face my wrath, but that of Camelot as well. Is that understood?"

The men nodded quickly, not wanting to cause any trouble for themselves.

They had just been following orders anyway.

"Go." Merlin said firmly.

The men wasted no time at all. He watched as they gathered their things and hurried over to their fellow men who had been put to sleep and began trying to drag them away. Merlin set his jaw, giving one last look at them before turning and making his way towards the tree line where the prisoners had gone to. He wanted to make sure that they were all safe and well and once he saw to them he would send them to Camelot, then he would carry on with his quest.

* * *

"The tournament starts in a hour, Arthur, and you are still not ready." Gwen fussed at her husband as she laid there in bed, watching him with concern. He had not gotten much sleep, that much she could tell. It was about Merlin. Whenever the other man decided to do something on his own, Arthur always tended to worry. "Arthur..." Gwen spoke his name softly this time and it managed to capture her husband's attention. He glanced over at her from where he sat on the edge of the bed and Gwen offered up a faint smile. "He will be alright, he always is."

"He should have let me come with him or something..." Arthur said, looking away.

"It was not your place to be with him. It is your place to be here for the time being and run the tournament that you have to take care of for the day, as you promised the people. It's not often that the Knights get to show off their skills to the people in good fun. The people need this day and the Knights need their King there to support them."

As usual, Gwen was right.

Arthur knew it.

Sighing lightly, he stood up and looked back at Gwen. "Will you be joining me today?" he asked, pushing aside all thoughts of Merlin for the moment. He needed to get his head into what was happening at the castle, not on what was possibly happening in the outside world. If Merlin got into trouble, he could only hope that his friend would send some kind of word to him. "You look to be feeling a bit better."

Gwen frowned, "I wish I could join you, but Gaius has me on strict bed rest." her hand went to her stomach as she smiled warmly, "tell my Knights that their Queen is wishing the best for each and every one of them - and that they are all winners in my eyes."

Arthur smirked, "I will make sure I relay the message to them."

"Good. Thank you."

" ...what should I wear?" Arthur asked.

"Why don't you have George find something for you?" Gwen couldn't help but to suggest, knowing good and well that Arthur would cringe at the very mention of the other man. George was a good soul and he was one of the best manservants around since Merlin was stripped of his job and given the title as Court Sorcerer. The thing about George, however, was that he sometimes tried too hard to impress and it came off as very annoying.

"I'll dress myself." Arthur muttered, dismissing the whole idea of getting George. With that, he made his way over to his dresser and Gwen settled back comfortably against the pillows, watching as her husband fiddled with the clothes, trying to decide what would go best with what.

* * *

When Merlin made it to the tree line he found that the prisoners had all taken off.  
None of them had remained behind. Once free, they had figured that they had better make a run for it or they could find themselves in shackles again.

He sighed heavily, glancing around. It was probably for the best that they had gone, though he wished that they had remained just long enough for him to tell them to make a run for Camelot. At least there they would be safe.

"I tried to keep them here."

Merlin swung around. Standing a few feet from him was the young woman who had helped him out minutes ago. "It's alright. They were scared."

"Being scared doesn't justify stupidity." the woman replied, lips pulled into a grim line, "more than likely they will get captured by someone else."

There was nothing they could do about it though. They were long gone by now and Merlin didn't have time to go after them all. Not now. He gave a sigh and nodded. "Most likely, but I can't worry about that at the moment. I have to go." he turned to leave but before he could take three steps, the young woman was by his side.

She grasped his arm and made him stop, "Where are you going?" she asked, "If you go that way, you're more than likely going to run into more trouble. The lands may seem inviting right now, but, that's left room for more people to move in and they are not the kind of people you want to meet face to face. You won't last a day out there."

"I just saved your life. I think I will be fine." Merlin said, not understanding why this woman was so into keeping him safe. She didn't even know him. True, he had saved her life, but, she should head off like the others. Head home or something, right? "Don't you have somewhere to be, anyway?" he asked softly, "If not, then go straight to Camelot. You'll be safe there." he gave her a faint smile and went to continue walking, but she held him in his place, not losening her grip on his jacket.

"Where are you going? Perhaps I can help you. I know these lands - the only reason why I got captured by those slave traders was because I got caught helping a sick woman and her children..." whom regretfully had not survived the journey, "Tell me where you wish to go and I can take you there. Besides, it's best to travel by two. Traveling alone makes you a easy target - no matter how much magic one holds within themself."

There was this vibe of wisdom coming off of her.

Merlin couldn't help but be pulled in by her words and though this was his quest to do alone, he found himself nodding in agreeance. "Alright, you can come with me - though honestly I have no idea where I'm going."

"What are you looking for then?" the woman asked, kinking a brow. "If you are not going somewhere, then you must be going to someone - correct?"

Merlin nodded, "I seek a man. A dragon told me that I would find him here. A loyal man. A man loyal enough to watch a kingdom while it's King goes on a long quest. Is there a man like that anywhere around here?"

"I'm unsure." the woman replied regretfully, "but I know of someone who may be able to help you find him. There is a settlement about a day's journey from here. I have a brother there who may be able to help you find the man."

"I don't have another day to spare. The King leaves tomorrow morning." Merlin sighed heavily, suddenly feeling as if this was all for nothing.

The woman's hand gave his arm a gentle squeeze though. "Don't despair. Whether your King leaves tomorrow or not, I'm sure my brother can help you find the man you're looking for and you'll be only a couple of days late in returning. If it's important, then you'll come with me."

It was important.

So important.

Merlin had no choice but to do so. How else would he find the man he was looking for? "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice. Alright then, take me to your brother."

With a smile, the woman's hand slipped from his arm and she began walking, leading the way towards the settlement where they would find her brother.

"What's your name?" Merlin asked after a moment or two of silence, "If I'm going to be traveling with you, I might as well know it or I'll end up calling you 'woman' all of the time and I've found that women don't exactly enjoy being called that."

"Learned from experience, have you?" the woman asked with a faint smirk.

Merlin nodded, "Several times."

With a faint chuckle, the woman glanced over her shoulder at him, "Elaine. My name is Elaine."


	6. Chapter 6

The tournament was glorious.

The Knights proved themselves time and time again throughout the day's competitions and the people of Camelot were thrilled with the sportsmanship that each and every Knight showed. More importantly, they were grateful that their King was there to share in their enjoyment.  
Though Arthur was there throughout the day, his mind was elsewhere. Wondering, worrying, about Merlin.

Was his friend alright?

Would he return soon?  
Where had he gone and would he need help?

Arthur's mind would have continued to keep straying off to wonder about Merlin if it hadn't been for Gwaine suggesting that the King join in on the 'fun' as he put it. Soon Arthur had been swept up by the thought of besting his men in front of Camelot and he had joined in.

It was all in good fun and he had a great time, but, now that day was over with and a new day was dawning. The day that he was having to leave for his quest.

He thought about delaying it until Merlin returned.

Who would run the Kingdom with him gone?

But Gwen said she felt up to it. She was certain Merlin wouldn't be gone for long and until his return, she could handle things.

Arthur doubted it.

Gwen could barely get out of bed.

Gaius was strongly disagreeing about it all, telling him he should stay a few more days until Merlin returns or leave Gwaine behind to take care of the kingdom.  
br  
Arthur honestly didn't know what to do and it wasn't like he had much time to make a decision.

Could he risk the life of Gwen and their unborn child just so he could go on some quest?

The answer was simple, really.

No. He couldn't.

Arthur made his way out of his and Gwen's room. He stopped only for a moment to tell the guard at his door to go gather the Knights of the Round Table, then he continued on to the great hall. Shortly after he arrived, the others began to show up as well. They were all tired, Leon was limping some from where he had gotten hurt during the tournament, and Percival was sporting a bandaged arm from his own wound that he had managed to recieve.

They all made their way to the table and sat down - even Gaius managed to make it down to sit with them. Of course he would. He liked to be envolved in every conversation they had here.

"I am sorry to wake you all at this late hour." Arthur spoke once everyone was settled, "I thought I could let this wait, but, I'm afraid it cannot. The quest we were set to journey on in the morning will have to be delayed for now."

Gwaine's brow rose. "Why?"

"I have no one here to run the kingdom. No one that I trust. Gwen is due to have our child any day now, Gaius is too old of a man, and I do not leave my Kingdom in the hands of just any Knight. Merlin was to watch over the Kingdom, but, he's gone."

"Gone? Where?" Gwaine spoke up once more, this time, however, he was more alert. "What has happened to him? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Arthur held up a hand, "As far as I know, nothing bad has happened to him. We are all aware that Merlin can take care of himself. He left purely to find someone to rule the Kingdom while I'm gone since he felt like the duty was too much for him to bare on his own...and perhaps he was right...he is always busying himself with making sure Camelot is safe and that it's people are well and to add the pressure of sitting in as King was just too much for him. I should have seen that - I should have listened, but, I didn't and now he's gone. But he will return, I just cannot risk leaving on a quest and leaving Camelot with no ruler."

Leon nodded solumly. "Then that is that. A delayed quest shouldn't hurt you in the eyes of the people. They know you are a good King. No quest needs to prove that."

Arthur smiled faintly at his words, 'Thank you for that, Leon. So, we are all in agreeance? We stay here until Merlin returns?"

Many of them nodded their heads, but, Gwaine did not.

"I think we should go follow after Merlin. Just in case." he spoke up after a second or two. "He knew we were going on this quest tomorrow. He knew it was important. If everything went alright, he would have returned on him, right? If something went wrong though..." he trailed off, knowing everyone understood what he was saying.

Arthur's lips pulled into a grim line. "I don't even know where to begin looking for him."

He knew that Merlin had gone to speak with the Great Dragon on the matter of finding someone, but, beyond that? He had no idea where to start looking. He didn't even know how to get in contact with the dragon to ask about Merlin. They had no leads. Merlin's trail would surely be cold by now.

"We should go looking for him. Just to make sure." Gwaine said, his tone suggesting that he wouldn't take no for a answer.

His attitude was exactly how Arthur felt like he should be acting. Merlin was his friend after all. Shouldn't he want more than anything to make sure he was alright?

Yes.

He should...and he did.

"Leon," Arthur glanced over at his faithful Knight. "Can you keep a watch over the Kingdom while we go search for Merlin? I know you would like to come, but with your ankle needing a day to rest, I'm not sure heading out right now would be best for you."

It was easy to see that Leon didn't like the thought of staying behind, but he gave a nod to Arthur. "I will do anything that you ask me to do, Sire."

"Good man." Arthur looked at the others. "While Leon stays here, we'll set out at first light to find Merlin. Agreed?"

"Aye." Gwaine was the first to agree.

Shortly after, everyone else voiced their agreement as well.

Arthur smiled faintly. "Then let's get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

Another night had gone.

Another day was approaching.

Merlin wasn't sure how Arthur would feel about all of this. More than likely his friend was angry at him for leaving like he did. He had been asked to watch over Gwen and the Kingdom and he had left the first chance he got to find someone else to do it.

Would Arthur still go on his quest or would he wait?

He had no idea that the King and his knights were already preparing to set out to find him.

"How much further do we have?" Merlin asked Elaine as they continued on.

They would stop here and there for rest, but, Merlin was adamant about continuing on. He couldn't waste any time. He needed to find this man that Kilgharrah spoke of and bring him to Camelot as soon as he possibly could.

"Another hour at the most." Elaine replied, glancing back at him, "Do you need to rest again?"

Merlin shook his head. "I'm good, I'm just worried about the time."

"It won't be long now." Elaine promised, "When we get to my brother, he'll know what to do and then you can set back out to find that man you're looking for. I'm sure you will be no more than a day or two late."

**I don't have a day or two to spare.** Merlin thought to himself. **Arthur surely knows by now that I'm gone and he's either angry and set someone else to take care of the kingdom or he is coming after me to tell me that I'm a idiot and to get back to Camelot.**

He just felt like this was something that he had to do though.

This man needed to be found.

Merlin himself could not take care of a Kingdom. Not when he had so many other things on his shoulders. This was a job for someone else, but not for him.

To keep from thinking too much on it, he looked back at Elaine and caught up with her, walking by her side. "So, your brother, how much older is he than you?"

"Actually, he's younger than me by two years, but he looks like he's older. He's seen more battle than I have." Elaine replied with a faint smile. "He always feels like he has to protect me and those he has in his care. He does whatever he can to make sure they are comfortable and safe. Galahad is a good man. Our parents would have been proud to see the man he has become."

"Galahad is his name?"

"Mhm. It means pure, selfless. I believe the name fits him well." Elaine smiled with pride as she thought about her brother. Where so many would normally use people for their will and advantage, her brother took care of the ones who came to stay in their settlement. He took care of them. Loved them as if they were his own family. In her eyes, her brother was better than any King she had met - beside King Arthur whom had turned things around for many in the kingdom.

Merlin's brow creased some as he thought about this 'Galahad' person.

He sounded like a good man.

A respectable man.

...A loyal man.

Could it be that his new found friend, Elaine, was taking him to the very man that he was looking for? Grettir's words came back to him, how it would take heart to find Loyalty. Merlin's gaze fell back onto Elaine. She was a kind person, trustworthy, helpful, and caring. Could she be 'Heart'? Could Grettir have meant that Heart was a person?

He figured all would be revealed once he met Galahad.


End file.
